


The Homunculus

by Akabara_13



Series: Lan Ying [2]
Category: SCP Foundation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabara_13/pseuds/Akabara_13
Summary: "The 05 Council has agreed to allow you to help investigate and secure other SCPs, as long as you behave and do not needlessly expose people to the ‘underworld’,” said Lan WangJi, watching.“That sounds like fun!” his voice bubbled with excitement. “Are we going out now?”“Hm,” he replied. “Lan Ying, this is only on trial bases, if this does not go well, it is very likely they will become more strict with you.”
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Lan Ying [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564051
Comments: 36
Kudos: 138





	1. An Outing

They said yes. The 05 Council said yes to Lan WangJi’s request to change Lan Ying’s object class to thaumiel. He was actually shocked. It must be that they too are tired of paying for new doors on the facility. Which, in the long run, really wasn’t that surprising. The doors on this facility were the best that could be bought.

Lan WangJi stood and walked down the hall to the containment ward, scanning his card as he walked through several of the very expensive doors. He came to a room labeled 4391, he scanned his card followed by typing away, what Lan WangJi thought was a ridiculously long, access code. The door opened to a foyer like intermediate room, after stepping through the door closed, after a few moments the second door opened to a room of inky black. Lan WangJi stepped into the room and was immediately wrapped in warm arms. “Lan Zhan!”

“Lan Ying,” he said letting the SCP hold onto him. “Did you know it was me?”

“Yep!” he answered, Lan WangJi was sure if he could see Lan Ying’s face; he would have a toothy smile like the Cheshire Cat.

“How do you know who is coming into your containment?” he asked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

He let go of Lan WangJi, “You don’t feel boring like the others. Though neither does Jiang Cheng or a few of the others, but they don’t come into Lan Ying’s containment; so, it must be Lan Zhan!”

Lan WangJi didn’t reply, it made no sense to him, but the SCP before him controlled shadows, there was no telling if that was all he could do. He instead changed the topic, “Would you like to go out, Lan Ying?”

“I thought I wasn’t allowed out?” asked his voice skeptical.

“You were not and still not unless on official business. The 05 Council has agreed to allow you to help investigate and secure other SCPs, as long as you behave and do not needlessly expose people to the ‘underworld’,” said Lan WangJi, watching.

“That sounds like fun!” his voice bubbled with excitement. “Are we going out now?”

“Hm,” he replied. “Lan Ying, this is only on trial bases, if this does not go well, it is very likely they will become more strict with you.”

“I’m not worried, I already live in a cage, what worse thing could they do?” said the SCP. “Where are we going, Lan Zhan?”

“London,” he replied, taking something out from his bag. “You will have to wear this while outside your cell. It’s a tracking device.”

Lan Ying looked at the device that was handed to him, “This will make your 05 Council happy?”

“Hm.”

“Ok,” said Lan Ying, placing it on his wrist and snapping it closed. “Why are we going to London?”

Lan WangJi opened the containment cell door and Lan Ying followed him, walking at his side when at all possible. “During an archaeological survey to build a car park a small sarcophagus was found, inside a being about 71 centimeters in height. The men were so shocked to see such a thing it got away. Right now they are taking care of the people who saw, and we are to go look for the SCP.”

“Interesting, I guess,” as the outer doors were unlocked and the midday sun washed over Lan Ying’s skin. He ran ahead a bit twirling around in the fresh air and sunlight. “I’ve missed the sun.”

“You got out a week ago, Lan Ying,” he said.

“So what? I was in the dark without the sun. The sun’s not even that strong here… I miss the nice warmth,” he said. “Do you think you would like being in the dark for days!”

Lan WangJi looked at the ground, he made a non committing sound, “Sorry, your right.”

Lan Ying smiled, “Lan Zhan, don’t pout. You have been conditioned to believe in the containment of SCP. It’s only natural for you not to think about it.” Lan Ying loosened robs to let his shoulders be touched by the sun. 

Lan WangJi looked away, “Wear your clothes properly.”

“Don’t be such a prude, Lan Zhan! Never seen someone’s shoulders? I know we have to walk a ways to civilization, right? I’ll wear my clothes right then,” he said walking off in the direction of the place where the cars were. Lan WangJi realized Lan Ying, at least to an extent, let himself be kept. Lan WangJi had always knew that, but the fact that he knew where the transportation was, was a whole new level. 

“Lan Ying, how do you know where you're going? Why do you never go far?” asked Lan WangJi.

Lan Ying smiled a toothy grin as he turned, “Because your SCP Foundation isn’t that good at changing. They don’t like keeping transportation near the containment on the off change and SCP, like me could use it. Don’t worry, Lan Zhan, I don’t know how to use your human transportation.”

“Hm,” said Lan WangJi as he unlocked his car and opened the door for Lan Ying, who was just staring at the car.

“Thanks, Lan Zhan!” he said taking a seat at the car. “I’ve seen these cars before, but that was a long time ago, and I’ve never rode in one.”

“Hmm,” Lan WangJi nodded, as he pulled the seat belt over him and snapping it into place.

“What’s this for?” he asked, rubbing his fingers along the strap.

“Safety,” said Lan WangJi giving a quick once over before closing the door and getting in himself.

“From what?”

Lan WangJi sighed, his curiosity was boundless, “It will keep you from flying through the window if the car crashes.” The explanation seemed to satisfy him for a moment before Lan Ying started to poke at buttons on the dash. Soft music drifted out of the speakers. Lan Ying’s eyes grew big.

“Lan Zhan! Music, how?” he begged to know.

“It’s recorded onto a disk and the cd player can play it back,” Lan WangJi stole a glimpse of his wide eyes.

“Humans are so clever!” said Lan Ying settled back in the chair happily listening to the music. “Lan Zhan, we should play music together. It would be so much fun!”

“Play together?” asked Lan WangJi.

“Yes! Playing music with others is fun.”

Lan WangJi spared a glance to the SCP in the passenger seat, “Lan Ying plays?”

“Yes! Of course, Lan Ying plays!” said Lan Ying smiling happily. 

“You have never expressed the want to play before,” said Lan WangJi, as they turned out onto the road leading away from the facility.

Lan Ying laughed, the tones were almost musical, “I guess not, but I am now, Lan Zhan. Do you not believe Lan Ying can play, Lan Zhan?”

“I believe Lan Ying.” asked Lan WangJi.

Lan Ying eyes grew some, “Really?” 

“Hm,” he said navigating down the back roads to a warehouse like building. He pulled up and parked the car, taking off his seat belt. Lan Ying tried to figure it out, but he wasn’t sure how it worked. Lan WangJi reached over the console, “You press this button, it releases the belt.” Then he pointed to the door, “Pull the handle there it will open the door.” Lan Ying nodded; pressing the button, untangling himself from the belt, and managing to open the door.

“Lan Ying did it, Lan Zhan!” Lan Ying smiled, jumping excitedly and coming to his side, hugging him.

“Hmm…” he locked the doors and walked towards the building followed by the SCP. 

“Lan Zhan, is this where the problem is?” he bounced up to his side.

“No,” he replied curtly. Glancing over his saw hurt in his companion's eyes. He gave a soft sigh, “This is a small airport belonging to the Foundation. We are quite far from where the rouge SCP is.”

“Airport?”

Lan WangJi looked over, “Yes, a place with planes.”

“Like for flying?” his eyes lit up, “Are we going to fly, Lan Zhan?!”

“Hm.”

Lan Ying bounced throwing his arms up, “I’ve never flown before! I’ve never been in the sky! Are we truly going to fly?”

“Hmm.” 

“Yey!” said walking impatiently behind him. They passed by a few people, but Lan Ying was completely unconcerned with their glares; his focus was on Lan WangJi and that he was going to fly through the sky. Lan WangJi lead Lan Ying to the small personal jet just around back. Lan Ying looked at everything, “Lan Ying, come sit down,” he said, indicating a chair next to a window. “You have to sit down and buckle up, while the plane takes off. The you can explore some.”

“Ok, Lan Zhan!” said Lan Ying, sitting down. Lan WangJi helped him buckle the belt, before sitting down himself. Lan WangJi watched as Lan Ying’s eyes grew big, watching the land rush by, soon they were in the sky.

“Lan Zhan, We’re flying! We’re flying!” he rocked in his seat, pointing at the window.

“Hmm,” Lan WangJi said. Soon they were altitude.

Lan Ying grabbed his ears, shadows wrapped around him, “Hurts…”

Lan WangJi turned Lan Ying to look at him, “It’s fine, Lan Ying. It’s the change in altitude. Swallow a few times, it will relieve the pain.”

With small tears in his eyes, he followed orders he was given and his hands drew away from his ears. The shadows melted away. “It stopped…”

“Hmm, it was the altitude change,” he said.

Lan Ying nodded with a hum, he leaned against Lan Zhan. Before long Lan Ying was sound asleep. One of the other passengers looked over at the sleeping SCP and spoke under his breath, “Letting that monster out is a mistake.”

“I would refrain from calling him a monster, Su She.”

Su She straightened up, voice stammering, he spoke, “He made shadows because of a little altitude! He’ll expose the whole Foundation!”

“People experience pain differently. What is minor to you, might cause a great deal of pain to another. I suspect it may have frightened him as well, the shadows protect him. Do not be too quick to judge,” he turned his attention to the weight on his shoulder. Lan Ying slept the rest of the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure this will be two or three chapters.
> 
> You can learn more about SCP [here](http://www.scp-wiki.net/).


	2. Music and New Friends

Lan Zhan woke Lan Ying right before the descent started. “Here, chew on this.”

“What is it?” asked Lan Ying sleepy eyed.

“Gum, if you chew it, it will help your ears during the descent,” he said, handing off the stick of gum to him.

“Oh, I see,” he said, taking it from Lan Zhan. “It’s sweet!”

Lan Zhan nodded, “Hm.” The plane landed without incident. Getting off the plane, Lan Ying was immediately interested in the busy world around him, full of sounds that were new to him. Standing on the sidewalk he stopped taking it all in, “Lan Ying?”

Lan Ying looked over to the group, with a wide smile, “Every place has its own music, I was just listening!”

Lan Zhan, “What do you mean?”

“Every city, every town, every place, it doesn’t matter, they all sound a bit different. Their people, their machines, it's the city’s music,” Lan Ying eyes were bright, almost sparkling. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Hm,” said Lan Zhan. “Let’s go, the site where the SCP was found is this way, Lan Ying.”

“Ok!” Lan Ying ran after him, bouncing along in tempo. Lan Zhan watched as he bounced, even when he seemed he would run into someone, he would spin about on the ball of his feet, dodging at the last second. 

“This isn’t a game!” Su She glowered.

The magic was broken, “It’s not? What’s life without games? Are you a plant in a pot? Do you need some sunshine? Maybe that would brighten your mood!”

Su She’s face twisted, “You!”

“Lan Ying, that’s enough.”

Lan Ying looked over his shoulder to where the soft voice had come. He frowned, but turned away, “Why is Lan Ying getting scolded, he started it!”

“Because you took it too far, Lan Ying.”

Lan Ying rolled his lip out, “Lan Ying supposes.” The rest of the walk was relatively uneventful as they came to the site where the carpark was to be built. The place was taped off with large tents around, as well as several SCP Tactile Officers lurking about. Lan Ying looked at the hole in the ground, where the construction workers were doing their survey. When he didn’t find anything of interest in the hole full of researchers, he wondered to the sarcophagus sitting on a folding table. The shards of the lid laid around the base that held the SCP now called by the number 30. The stone was quite thick, apparently it was to brittle to stand up to the shovels. He turned to the men, “So what did the thing in here look like?”

The closest young man with long, slightly curled hair, jumped, “Are— are you talk— talking to me?”

“Sure, if you know the answer.”

“Um— yes… I— I…” the young man flipped through his papers, before dropping all of them, “Sorry!”

Lan Ying bent down to help him gather up the papers, “No need.”

“Oh, thanks, but you really shouldn’t be looking at those.”

The SCP smiled, “Don’t worry, Lan Ying can’t read.” He handed over the papers, “There is no need to be nervous either, Lan Ying won't harm you.”

“Um.. well, thanks,” he paused, “Oh, you asked what it looked like. According to the workers, before their memories were altered, it looked like a small human, with grey toned skin and lacked hair of any kind. Though the most striking thing was probably it’s eyes. They were like cut sapphires.” The young man's eyes sparkled as he talked.

“Oh, is that so? Well, um?”

“Oh, I am Wen Ning! Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself!” he bowed.

Lan Ying touched his shoulder, “No need for that. Anyhow, Ning, any guess why it was buried?”

“I’m not sure,” he played with the hem of his shirt with his free hand. “It was found pretty far down, 2.7 meters, so whoever put it there, I would say, they didn’t want it found.” Wen Ning looked around, “Though, I think the real question is why did they go through the trouble of using stone?”

Lan Ying smiled, he liked this human too, “Oh?”

Wen Ning nodded, “Yes!” Then he shrunk back realizing how loud he had spoken. Lan Ying was still smiling, waving his hand telling him to continue speaking. “Yes… Why not use wood? I would think if using stone for decorative or out of respect it would have been carved and not plain. Either they were keeping it in or something out, but also, it didn't hurt anyone or seem terribly destructive.”

“Good observations, Ning.” 

Wen Ning’s face turned red, “Thank you…”

“Lan Ying,” Lan Zhan walked over, “Let’s go.”

“Um… I would like if… Um if it would be ok… if I…” Wen Ning was playing with his hem.

Lan Zhan turned his gaze on him, “What is it?”

Lan Ying giggled, “Don’t be put off by his gruffness, he isn’t nearly as mean as he sounds.”

Wen Ning noded, “Um… I would really like to come with you. I would like a chance to see what was in the sarcophagus!”

Lan Zhan glanced at Lan Ying, he could see the glint in his eyes, the kind that meant he had taken interest in something, or in this case someone. Lan Ying didn’t take interest in much, and if he could indulge him, it was best, and the young man seemed capable enough, “Hm.” 

Lan Zhan turned and started to walk away and Lan Ying followed him. Wen Ning stood there watching them go, Lan Ying looked over his shoulder, “What are you doing? Oh, yea, he can be hard to understand, ‘Hm,’ is just his way of saying, ‘Yes’.”

“Oh!” Wen Ning dashed after trying to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that it only took... Um... 6 months... Sorry about that....


	3. Return home

“Um… Where are we going?” asked Wen Ning. 

“The SCP went this way. See if we can track it.” 

Lan Ying, “You don’t have to be so harsh, Lan Zhan. You scare people.” Lan Zhan gave Lan Ying a disapproving look. “Lan Ying has known Lan Zhan for a very long time. That’s different.”

“I’m sorry,” he said just as subtle as before.

Wen Ning waved his hands, “No, no, I shouldn’t ask dumb questions.”

“Not dumb, if you were turly unsure.”

Lan Ying smiled, “Ning, Lan Zhan doesn’t lie.”

A small smile appeared on his face as he looked around, “Thank you.”

“Hm,” Lan Zhan continued to walk. 

Lan Ying’s eyes sharpened, catching notice of something, “Lan Zhan.”

“Hm?”

“Over there,” he said, pointing down an alley. 

Wen Ning glanced along the pointed hand of the SCP into the ally. He jumped when he saw a small grey toned head popped out of the junk along the alley, “It’s the SCP.”   
  


“That it is,” said Lan Ying. 

“Lan Ying.”

A devilish grin came across his face, leaning onto him, craning his up to look at him, “Yes, Lan Zhan?” 

“Do your job.”

He leaned forward with a sigh, “Ok.”

Wen Ning watched as the SCP walked away towards the little gray person. Without much effort a shadow engulfed the small grey man. It struggled for a moment before it went completely still. Lan Ying cocked his eyebrow, confused. “Lan Ying, Is something wrong?”

“It stopped moving.”

“A— are you holding it too tightly?” asked Wen Ning. 

The SCP shook his head, “I’m not, it’s just in a cage of shadows, it can move just fine. Air can pass through it as well.”

Wen Ning looked puzzled, “Light isn’t passing through is it?”

Lan Ying seemed to purr, “No, it isn’t.” The shadows melted away revealing the grey head of the little person. The sapphire eyes came back to life, it looked around, before saying, “Hello, I am Ariel.”

Wen Ning jumped back startled by the little man's sudden speaking. Lan Ying gave a small laugh, thinking it was funny, “My shadows didn’t startle you, but his sudden movement did?”

Wen Ning blushed, “Yes.. well I… I can’t help it… Sometimes I just startle…” 

Lan Ying nodded, “So, little Ariel, do you need the sun light too?”

Ariel nodded, “Without a certain amount of light, I will cease to function, I do not like ceasing to function. I cannot make things that way.”

Lan Zhan looked at the little man, “You will be coming with us, as long as you behave you will be allowed to function. You will most likely also be allowed to make non dangerous things. You will be able to make requests for things as well.”

“I see,” said Ariel, “I am not getting a choice I see, I will go.”

“Good,” said Lan Zhan. Lan Ying no longer seemed interested in holding the little man and let him go, handing him to Wen Ning, who held it gingerly. It didn’t try to get away, as they walked back to the main area to turn it over. Lan Zhan talked with the people and filled out paperwork. Lan Ying was running around the taped off area half dressed and with Wen Ning on his heels.  _ Do you need the sun too? _ That line came back to mind, as he watched. Lan Ying had always broken out since his capture, but never going far, had it started from this need, not just because he was bored? He would have to continue to watch him carefully. “Lan Ying it’s time to go.”

Lan Ying looked over, then back at Wen Ning. Lan Zhan had been afraid of this, he had taken an interest in the other man. If Lan Ying decided he was going to have a tantrum here that would truly be a mess… But before he could lose his temper, “Actuall, would it be ok if I returned with you? From my understanding, my sister works at the same compound you came from… So I asked if I could return there…”

Lan Ying smiled, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist, “You’ll come with Lan Ying?”

“Um… not necessarily with Lan Ying, but yes. I was planning to go back to that area anyway, so if you are going back…” said Wen Ning 

“Hm. I don’t mind,” said Lan Zhan as he turned to leave.

Lan Ying let go of Wen Ning smiling, “We should leave that stuffy Su She here.”

“Lan Ying, Wen Ning,” said Lan Zhan, not making a comment to the comment Lan Ying said. Lan Ying chased after him, along with Wen Ning, the plane ride was a lot less eventful, but also a lot more noisy. Lan Ying practically in Lan Zhan’s lap as he chatted Wen Ning about physics and things that went right over Lan Zhan’s head, but Wen Ning seemed to have no trouble following. Lan Zhan smiled, the more people that could entertain him intellectually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated note:  
> SCP-30 can be found [here.](http://www.scpwiki.com/scp-030)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> SCP is protected by CC-BY-SA 3.0.  
> All content belongs to their respective owners/ authors. I only own my plot, ideas, and original characters.


End file.
